Mama Mia
by Fred0802
Summary: Mia is a very special girl, but what do we really know about her?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I am just a reader and a huge fan of Mrs. EL James's books. I don't own any of the characters. I just have a beloved character who inspires me: Mia So please be nice. Writting is a new experience for me ;)_

No, no, no! Its not fair! Mummy I don't think its fair for Christian. This is the first time he brings a girl home so why does Elliot has to bring his girlfreind too? Can't he bring his new babe an other day? Iam sure in a week time, he will be dating with another one. I should have made a list of Elliot's girlfreind. At first I did make freinds with some of them but none lasted more than a month. They came two or three time at Bellevue, we went to eat together or shopping than they desepered. Once I even saw one of Elliot's ex, Vanessa, at neiman marcus, she started to cry when I came to say hi. She told me Elliot was the love of her life and that he broke her heart forever. I felt so bad for her, I really wanted to stay in touch with her but she told me she couldn t because of her fellings for my brother, it was to hard. So this is how it works with my brothers, one has nearly fucked every woman in Seattle and the other is every Seattle woman's fantasy. That's why I am so happy my brother Christian has finally found a girlfreind. He told me about her, her name is Anastacia Steele. But this girl is a mystery, I have looked for her on internet and found nothing. She isn't even on Facebook. All I know is what Christian told me... And thats very small information. But when he speaks about her, he glows and he gets sparkles in his eyes. Mommy also has this glowing expression everytime she talks about Anastacia. That's why I think its not fair that another girl takes the spotlight from Anastacia on her big presentation night. But I will have to do with it since Elliot just arrived.

As I make my way to the lobby I can see that he has upgraded his waredrobe and his girl taste. OMG this girl is fine. She is goregous, she is tall blond, perfect body in a goregous dress, she looks like the actress who plays S in Gossip girl. As I am a polite girl, I kiss my brother and introduce myself to blondy. Kate is in fact Anastacia's best freind, that is so cool my brothers are dating BFF. So I change my mind about her coming tonight. As she tells me a little about tonight's star, I believe I am a little overdressed. If Anastacia is as shy as Kate pretend she is... I Will scare her with my grey sequin gown "fillesapapa". Althought I love this Parisian outfit, I look like a discoball. My mom and dad told me earlier this evening that I was overdressed but I told them that in Paris people were never overdressed. As my parents were so nervous with the dinner preparation I didnt take notice of their comments. Maybe I should have.

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't please review to help me improuve ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you very much for your reviews and for following me ;-) _

As I change in a "more casual" dress I hear my brother's car. I leave my room and run as fast as I can down the stairs, with my 12inch stillettos, screaming his name. I jump on Anastacia with enthusiasm and take her in my arms. I am so happy to finally meet her, to meet my brother's first girlfriend. I immediately like her, she is so pretty with deep pure blue eyes. I may seem naive but I can read in people's eyes and see whether they are nice or not and I believe Anastacia is a pure angel.

She musn't have experience much in life, because usually only young children have this similar innocence in their eyes. "You are the first girl he ever bought her" I tell her as we hug. She is so thin, so fragile, she looks like she is lost but I feel her relax and giggle as she sees Christian rolling his eyes. Wait, I just said out loud what everybody thinks: Hurray Christian Grey is not gay! He is not dating Iron Man aka Mr Jason Taylor. We all believed that the security job has been just a "disguise for their relation". Omg so maybe Jason is straight... He is so hot, his strict look is so sexy and he has the most beautiful ass I have ever seen in a tailored suit. Jason Taylor is THE Tailor model. Before going to Paris I had a huge crush on him. Off course I never told Christian. But now it's over, I only have a little crush on him that's all.

As the presentations are over we all go to the living room to join Kate And Elliot. "Please take room" I tell them. They are glued to one another and their mouths are red from kissing, we can all feel the sexual heat between these two. Sure if we did came ten minutes later they would have ruined the couch. After my dad serves all some drink, I start questioning Christian's muse. I have never seen my brother so relax and looking so peaceful. As Anastacia speaks she always looks at him, she never breaks eye contact for more than a minute. She seems to be afraid of saying the wrong thing or having the wrong move. She is constantly looking at Christian for his approval. From outside you would believe he has a hold on her, that he controls her but as the night goes on I am sure that she controls him, even if she isn't aware of it. She is so shy but she is intelligent, beautiful, she is stunning in her purple dress.

She answers quickly each of my questions with a disarming sincerity. I am really impressed by her. I always thought Christian would stay in the dark but when he told me he met someone I was waiting for him to make his coming out. I was so shocked when he told me that he was dating a girl, to cover my surprise I did blame the jetlag and the 11 Hour flight from Paris, as it was on my trip home from the airport to Bellevue. I imagined the girl to be one of Seatlle's it girl only interested in my brother's very big bank account. My mum told me Anastacia was nothing like that... I know now more than ever that my mommy is always right.

Sorry doc to have doubted you.


	3. Chapter 3

But tonight's other surprise is that Elliot's bimbo isn't a gold digger either. Her family is rich, very rich, and she looks at my brother with hungry eyes. Elliot also watches her as a starving wolf ready to attack a deer. Am sure Kate isn't interested in his wallet but to something else near it... Come on, even my parents look horny, they are sitting hand in hand smiling and looking at each other without speaking. Maybe it's seeing their boys so happy with such nice girls. My dad looks at Christian and I can see the joy in his eyes. Their relationship has always been special, they both love each other but they always fight. It's the first time I don't hear them argue, its really nice.

As we arrive to the dessert I am more than surprise to hear that Elliot is going to Bermudas with Kate and her family, he really must like her. He never went on vacation with a girl before. But the change of subjects now Anastacia tells us she's going to Georgia. Is Christian going to? I bet he is! He can't keep his eyes or his hands off her for one minute, so one week would be unbareable for him. He looks surprised by his girlfriend's announcement... Oh Anastacia don't you try to hide anything from my brother, he is a control freak trust me. I have never been able to hide something from Christian, he always plays a game, a special kind of "grey hide and seek" and finds out everyone of your secrets.

I really don't know how he learned about François's existence.

All this love around me makes me so sad. So I go to the kitchen and help Gretchen. It's a place I love, where I feel in control, cooking makes me feel good and happy. So I put the final touch, "la Chantilly" cream, on the chocolate cake I baked this afternoon and Voilà. My French Chef would be proud of me if he did see it. Gretchen, the only other single person tonight, looks as sad as me. Maybe she is still has a crush for Christian. "Gretch are you ok?" I ask her. "Yes Mia, you know... Surprised by the event" she answers. "Yeah I know you, too bad for my strudel but you know Anastacia is really nice" I tell her. "Hope so Mia, but thanks for asking" She answers. I kiss her and take her in my arms.

We serve the cake and everybody tells me it taste amazing, yeah tell me something I don't know. Cooking is my thing I may not have found a boyfriend yet but Iam full of resources. As I go back to the kitchen to help Gretch I see Christian and Anastacia passing by to go in the garden. I go back to the dining round but everybody is in the living room, love is still in the air. I try to speak with them but a feel out of the heart and flower team. So I quitted the room leaving them with their butterflies.

Usually Christian is always my +1 on family dinner Night. We make jokes on Elliot's girlfriends and we speak french for hours. I've missed this tonight. We haven't been much together since I came back. Or maybe I am just jalous of Anastacia. But wheter are they, I can't see them in the garden, they must be in the boathouse. Going throught the garden I go ahead to the boathouse. Ahhh how I love this place, as we all do. I know for sure Elliot visited the boathouse with several of his girlfriend.

Memories come back to life ... I remember years ago my first kiss in this boathouse with Sean Mc Andrew at my parents annual masquerade ball. It was a perfect night and a perfect first kiss I remember every detail: Sean wear a suit and I was wearing a pink silk gown, that's an easy one because pink is my favorite color and I always wear pink on special events, for the rest everything was perfect. Sean was very gentle, it was a lovely soft kiss we even danced. Starting from this first kiss till I went to Paris everything was perfect with Sean, I was his little princess, at school every girl envies me because he was so nice and so handsome.

But I never told my brothers about Sean, only mummy knew. I really liked him but I wasn't in love with him so I didn't want to introduce him to my family as my boyfriend, so to them he was my best friend. I never told him so, but I broke up with him just before I left for Paris, pretending that distance would tear us apart. I don't regret my decision Sean and I are now good friends, we chat, we skype and I hope he will soon find a nice girl.

"Christian, Christian, Christian..."

I scream out. "Coming" he answers. He comes down the stairs with Anastacia, looking calm and we all return to the house. Ana, as she asked me to call her, gives me her number so we can meet soon for lunch just the two of us. Am so happy, I hope we will become friends. As Kate has already left I can't ask her for her phone number but something tells l that Kate is going to be glued to Elliot for a while. Ana and Christian say their goodbye and head hand in hand to Taylor who is waiting for them by the car. Ahhh one year has past but he is till so sexy, I know who I will dream about tonight.

My brothers are happy and so am I.

I wish nothing but the best for the both of them...

Ah, If only Hanna had a brother!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hope you like the update! Hope you will enjoy this

Thank you so much for your reviews, if you have any ideas or feedbacks go ahead!

Oh what a night! I had nightmares all night so today I am in a horrible mood. I dreamed of François. I wish I could erase him in my mind but that seems impossible. François is the first guy I fell in love with. Then he broke my heart and it feels nobody will ever be capable to put the pieces together.

Though the first reason why I went to Paris was for an internship in a high gastronomic restaurant. I also was happy to leave for personal reasons. I was not in love with Jonathan and I was fed up to live in my family shadow. Everyone I met in Seattle either knew my mommy, my dad or my brothers. My mum is a doctor, my dad is a lawyer, my brother Elliot is a big contractor and my brother Christian is Christian Grey. All the members of my family are known in Seattle even my grandparents. But the worst part was being the little sister. All of my friends were in love with Elliot my only rescue was my friend Lily until she had a crush on Christian. My brothers overprotected me. It was impossible for me to go somewhere "incognito". And it became worse as I grew old. Especially since this horrible week, when Christian entered into the top 20 highest fortune list, and Elliot the top 5 bachelors to catch in Seatlle. When those two lists got out in the news, my phone started to ring nonstop, people would talk to me because I was "the Little GREY", a specially girls. But I just wanted to be Mia. I started to appear in pictures in the magazine next to my brothers. The journalists were talking about outfits, my shape, how I did lose or gain weight, , my behavior, my school grades, ...etc.. I became afraid every time I went out of the house; I wanted to go away as far as possible from Seattle. So I talked to my parents, and went to Paris. As I always loved France and spoke French fluently, it was an easy decision.

I didn't travel alone, Christian went to Paris with me, he bought a "appartement terrasse sur l île Saint-Louis", a wonderfull flat on an island in the middle of Paris. We both share an unconditial love for Paris and for french food and as we both speak french "c'est fantastique". At first Christian did pretext a business trip to travel with me, then he surprised me with the purchase of a wonderfully flat and he even let me choose all the furnitures. He did stay with me for several weeks, I think it was his way to be sure that everything was alright for me, that I had everything that I needed to be happy. And for that I will always be thankful to him, my control freak brother. I never told Christian but I was so sad when he left Paris, I felt alone and abandoned. But it was my decision, so I did my best to work hard during my internship and to start a new life as an American in Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review! Tell me if you like it or not! Go ahead give me some ideas! Thank you for reading :-)

* * *

During the week I worked hard on my cooking skills under my Chefs orders and the weekend I went to the market and tried new recipes at home. At the apartment I had the entire professional cooking tool that I needed so it was a real pleasure to cook there. As I always prepared food for an army I started to make friend with the people from my building, they all loved the meal I cooked. Jeanine, the building concierge was a sugar addict, she used to make my laundry and clean up the place in exchange for cookies, cheesecake, chocolate mousse, chocolate cake, pie, puff ... I called her "Honey", she called me "Sweetie", it was so cute. Thanks to my fabulous boeuf bourguignon I found in Maud, my second floor neighbour, a great friend. Maud worked for a big fashion magazine, she was a very beautiful skinny blond, completely obsessed with clothes.

I believe one day she had stopped eating so she could fit in a size zero. But I showed her that it was possible to eat well and healthy, so in exchange for feeding her, she showed me all the fashion spot in Paris even introduced me to some great designer. I really did enjoy my Parisian life, but I was missing my family. But one day I met Maud's brother François, a real model, a very handsome man with a perfect body. He was tall with large shoulders, long messy hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds. François was a DJ and a music producer he owned a label company. He had style, class and a shinning perfect smile that made me blind from the first second I saw him.

At first we became friends, he took me to several events with amazing musicians. During the week-end we went to museum or shopping, François was a real girl he loved shopping, he could even purchase more clothes than me. One day in Monmartre while we were drinking "un petit noir" (a little black coffee) our hands touched as we bought grabbed the sugar. We looked at each other and it felt like something had changed. We stayed like this for a while, hand in hand, not breaking eyes contact until the waiter came for the bill. As we head back to my place I didn't know what to do, François also looked nervous. Until we arrived in front on Notre-Dame Cathedrale, and as the bells started to ring François grabbed his hand around my ear, so he could hold my neck, as he was giving me the world's romantic French kiss. It was amazing; I could feel passion, tenderness, fireworks, even butterflies in my belly. As the bells stopped we finally spread apart, François smiled at me, he had sparkles in his eyes. We walked hand in hand cuddled to the apartment. I was charmed and I wanted more than a kiss. But as a real gentleman François left me at my door with a soft gentle kiss good night on the cheek. The morning after I knew that, even it was frustrated it was better that way, I was finally glad I didn't have time to invite him in. Honestly what was I thinking, although it was the first time I felt something like this, I couldn't have gone to second base with him as quickly. It is not that its inappropriate to "get down" on the first night, it's that I am still a virgin.

I never wanted to try something else than kissing with Sean and now I know why. What I felt was incomparable to anything I've experienced before, but I was afraid of the seeing François again.

The doorbell ring at it was him, looking handsome in his cargo pants, white tee, with his aviator glasses on. I looked awful with my Pink Victoria secret pj and the pillow marks on my cheeks. But he said nothing he just kissed me, like the day before, like we hadn't stopped during the night. We had breakfast together with the croissants he bought for me and starting from this morning we started dating.

It was so perfect, François was so nice with me so romantic, a real Prince. He was patient and didn't want to rush things to quickly, or making me afraid, so we went slowly. I really thought he was the one, until that Sunday morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review! Tell me if you like it or not! Go ahead give me some ideas! Thank you for reading :-)

* * *

On Sundays we used to have brunch at noon, Maud, Bertrand (Maud's boyfriend) François and I. But I didn't have news from François since Saturday, around 3 am, when I left him with co-workers and friends to party at the discothèque "Queen Club". At noon , I still didn't have any news from him, that was so unusual, François was a Mr SMS type, one in the morning- few in the afternoon-one for good night or eventually at any time during the night. I started to stress out, until my phone rang, but to my surprise it was Christian. This was so unreal. Why was he calling me on a Sunday morning? In our family we all know that I must call Elliot too early during the weekend, but we surely do know not to call Christian during the week-end, he is always unreachable. If it was an emergency we had to call Taylor or send him a text, usually this one would find an answer on Monday morning. So why was he calling?

Mia:

"Hello Bro, how are you?"

Christian (screaming on the phone):

"Mia your behavior is unacceptable, I may be wealthy but that is not a reason for you to act like this..."

Mia:

" What are you saying Christian? I don't understand why are you mad at me?"

Christian:

"The credit card I gave you, the black Amex, do you remember?"

Mia:

"Oh yes I am sorry, I went a little crazy yesterday at the Galleries Lafayette, but the dresses I bought are gorgeous and my Pink Balenciaga motorcycle bag is to die for"

Christian:

" I am not talking about your shopping addiction, I already have seen you spend the gross domestic product of a small country in a day. But this is over the top. You've spent nearly 20.000$ on a hotel bill. And you are lucky that the hotel concierge didn't call the police. It seems you have played music in your suit all night."

Mia:

"Christian I don't understand anything..."

Christian:

"Mia you must still be drunk, it's normal due to the 20 bottles of champagne that you ordered. Do you imagine the drama if Welch hadn't calmed down the concierge. He would have called the cops or even worse the press. Do you want to be on the cover of magazines next to Paris Hilton in the "trouble maker" section? Answer me!"

Mia:

"I am Sorry Christian, I don't know what happened!"

Christian:  
" Welch is sending a security team at the Mariott now to fix things up. But I want you to go and apologize to the hotel manager and to the concierge. I also want you away from the Champs Élysée, from any discotheques or any trouble for a while. But we surely will have an explanation."

Mia:

"Stop I don't understand, please stop, don't be mad."

Christian:

"I am not mad Mia, I am furious! You could have made a party at the apartment or no rent a place and do something more quietly. But no you had to go to the Mariott at 4am rent the entire last floor, the terrasse suit for you and your friends to party all night with locals, food, you ordered lobster, foie Gras, ... for brunch! I hope you didn't take drugs Mia! Tomorrow morning I am sending you a doctor for a urine test... I can't believe..."

Mia:

"Christian stop, I am Sorry, I have to go. I'll call you later."

Christian:

"Oh no Mia we are not finished and don't you dare hang up on me..."

Bip bip bip...

Operator(in french):  
" L'abonné mobilophone est indisponible pour le moment veuillez retéléphoner plus tard".

Christian:

**"F***!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you will like this new chapter**

**Please ****review**** to help me improuve my story ;-)**

It was too late, I did hang up on him, I couldn't hear his voice anymore, I couldn't think. I immediately went to grab my bag and my wallet. And there it was an empty space in the card holder where mine Black Amex was supposed to be. And then it all made sense, yesterday I gave it to François, at the disco, so he could pay for the champagne while I was in the bathroom. But I don't remember him giving it back to me... Oh my god! I ran out of the apartment took a taxi to the Mariott. Entered the hotel and directly went to the last floor. My heart was aching, I felt awful, my head was ready to explode. The elevator door opened and there it was a real chaos. Their were bottles food on the floor, music that was going so load, that I didn't recognize the lyrics, I didn't know if it was French, English, ... In a second I felt deaf and nearly blind, all I could see was this huge door down the hallway, the only one that was closed. I could see nothing else, I walked to the door felt like I passed by people, but my focus was on the door handle, as I pushed it I arrived in a huge bedroom and there in front of me was François having sex with a woman.

As they didn't see me they both went on until they climax. It felt like an eternity. I watched his hands, all over her body. They didn't care about nothing but pleasing each other, the world around them didn't exist. Then he saw me, he tried to talk to me, to come near me but I couldn't stand him, couldn't look at him naked. Even his smell, a mix of his pleasure, her perfume, alcohol and an all night of debauchery made me wanna puke. I looked at the girl, it was Cécile, his assistant. Was it the first time they had sex or did it happen before? I wanted to ask but I couldn't speak. I moved away from him a sat on the couch near the secretary, on it I saw my card next to his wallet his keys and his glasses. François was putting on some clothes and as I was recovering from the shock I could hear him apologize. In a second I stood up from the couch slammed his face, I wanted him to stop speaking, stop looking at me, stop existing. I grabbed what was on the secretary and ran out of this hell.

I went at the reception and immediately asked for the hotel manager. In his office I explained to him that my boyfriend had stolen my card and he believed me as the concierge hadn't seen me with the others when they all arrived during his night shift. I told him I would pay for everything that had been ordered by noon, for the rest I gave him François's credit card and even his ID in case they had damaged the place. The hotel manager tried to influence me to press charges but I refused. He was very kind with me and told me he with deal the problem with Welch and his team and throw everyone out.

But how was I gone deal with that?

When I got out of hotel tears started to fall down my cheek. I felt the wind the air and something vibrating in my bag. It was François; a picture of both of is appearing on the screen, a picture we made when we were happy, when I was in love, a picture that now seemed aged. How could he dare calling me? After all that just happened… In a second I wasn't only sad, I was angry, a real violent feeling I had never felt before. Know I wanted to hurt him, to make him feel bad. But I couldn't hurt him physically or start a fight, so I did the one thing I knew would bring him pain. I went in the parking lot nearby where he had parked his car, yesterday evening when we were together and as I had his keys, I crashed it against a wall. I purposely had an accident with his precious "Citroën DS", and ruined his collection car. He was so proud of his car, not only because it was a numbered collection car, but because it was the same one the actor Simon Baker drove in his favorite Tv show "the Mentalist".

For a moment I felt happy and relieved for destroying something he loved so much. But then the sadness came back and I knew that even if there was work to do, repairing the car would be easier than repairing my heart. Back at my apartment I grabbed everything that belonged to him put it in a box and gave everything to Maud. I couldn't stop crying, I didn't want to speak with her either. Was she her partner is this betrayal? I didn't know who I could trust, so I took my phone call Christian. I had 65 missed calls from my brother and 23 from my ex-boyfriend; I wish it was the opposite. I had to call my brother back.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you EmJay28 for your review and thank you to all the followers and favorites, they are not a lot but I really appreciate! If you want to give some ideas, just review or send me a PM. They are all welcome, good or bad, and and I will all take them into account :-)

-  
Mia:

"Christian please don't scream, I am sorry for all the trouble. I went out yesterday with friends in a club and it seems someone stole my wallet. It's some I know and who I trusted but don't worry he will pay you back. Am so sorry..."

Christian:

"Sweetheart, don't cry I know now that it's not your fault."

Mia:

"What? How? What do you know?"

Christian:

"I know that you went to the hotel and spoke with the manager, he said you were a courageous girl. You managed the situation like a real adult and I am proud of you. I sorry to have doubted in the first place. I should have known that I was not your type to spend more on alcohol than on shoes. "

Mia:

"Hahaha... Don't make me laugh. I feel so bad for the oil situation. I will... I mean, they will pay you back."

Christian:

"No Mia, money isn't the issue! As long as you are fine and away from that troublemaker I don't care. I only care about your safety and happiness."

Mia:

"Thank you... I should have..."

Christian (interrupting):

"No Mia, you have a pure heart, you are good by nature, you only see the good side in people. I am sure this betrayal will affect you but I would like you to know that it's not your fault. I don't want you to be afraid of trusting people in the future. Please stay as you are I will be the one protecting you, making sure no one ever takes advantage on you again. Come back home everything is going to be good again."

Mia:

"Christian thank you so much I feel so stupid. But I don't wanna go home. I've got to finish my internship. I promise I will be careful during my time left here. But promise me not to say anything to the parents or to Elliott. I don't want them to know about... François."

Christian:

"Ok I promise I won't tell. Do you want me to come? I could stay with until the end of your internship."

Mia:

"No it's ok I only have a few weeks left, I'll be fine. But thank you for always being there for me, I love you so."

Christian:

"Don't worry, if you anything just ask, just call me and I'll be there."

Mia:

"Thank you, I'll call you tomorrow. Big kisses."

Christian:

"Bye sis and don't worry."

Christian's POV

Shit! I should have warned Mia about Francois! I should have told her what Welch fund in his researches: this guy was a gambler, and he seemed to have a problem with alcohol. And because he was a DJ he was popular with girls. How could my little sis fall for a man like this. I know she loves him, I heard the pain in her voice, it was not only disappointing. If I was in Paris I would have killed that little %£$¥=#! Maybe I should go, I should travel with Greyhouse jet to see if Mia's alright... Or maybe I should just let her alone. I don't like having people around me when I feel bad... Maybe Mia's feeling the same. But I will just make sure everything's ok, I am calling Welch.

Christian :

"Welch, I need you to fine a security guy for my sister. Starting from now till her departure. In fact I want two guys. One during the day and one at night. I want someone to follow her 24/7 and I want reports everyday. Also don't want that boy name Francois to approach my sister. If he does, I want security to stop him. I don't care if his sister lives in the same building! He mustn't get close to my sister ok!"

Welch:

"Ok sir!"

Christian's POV

That's one thing done. Now I am killing this little bastard's career.  
Christian:  
"Andrea I need you to call our contacts in Europe in the entertainment department team and the agent of that Dj we hired last year for Grey House party... David Guila or something"

Andrea:

"Yes Mr Gray. Do you want a Skype meeting with them on Monday morning?"

Christian:

"Yes and I need you to introduce a new name to our black list. I'll send you the file. And call Claude Basille I want to see him ASAP."

Christian's POV

Oh how I wish I had a sub to play with! This all thing made me really wanna hit some skin with a clean and fuck hard. Shit I need a new brunette!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all the new followers (and the old ones too) 

Hope you will like this new chapter ;)

Please review

It's Monday and I feel so bad. I haven't slept since yesterday. I didn't open my mail, my phone or my door. When I finally do I have 20 missed calls, 50 sms, 8 emails, and red roses on my carpet. I delete everything and throw the flowers away. I do my make up and try to look presentable for work. Everything goes ok until I ruined my a preparation at work mixing sugar with salt.

When I go back home I feel exhausted but the day is not over.

First Maud comes knocking at my door. But I am not willing to answer her.

Maud :

"Open the door Mia. I know your home I saw your Pink Vespa in the garage."

Mia POV:

Shit I should have been discreet for once. Now I have to open the door.

Come on Mia be polite and try not to hit her.

Mia:

" What do you want?"

Maud:

"I don't understand what happened yesterday with you and my brother.

We didn't have brunch and you haven't given me any news. I have called you and came knocking yesterday evening but nothing. Tell me what's going on?"

Mia:

"You should ask your brother"

Maud:

"I tried to speak with François but he seems devastated. He even came yesterday evening with flowers for you, but some guy stopped him from coming in the building, saying he was not welcome in the neighbourhood or near you. So I had to meet him in the street and bring the flowers to your door."

Mia:

"That's funny, was he hurt by the guy?"

Maud:

"Mia that's not funny, what's going on between you and my brother?"

Mia:

"Not much...He stole my credit card had a party at the Mariott with his friends, had an outrageous bill and... oh had sex with Cécile, in front of me. That's all."

Maud:

"Oh my.. Mia I am so sorry I didn't know... It's so horrible! How are you feeling?"

Mia:

" How do you think I am feeling ?"

Maud:

"I just thought he stole you some money. I didn't think that he could have done such horrible things to you. He loves you Mia. He just has a gambling problem every time he drinks."

Mia:

"Why didn't you tell me that before? You were my friend! How could you hide such information from me knowing how I felt for your brother? He betrayed me! He stole and cheated on me! You could have warned me! Do something, get him cured, ..."

Maud:

"I imagine how you feel but you two have to fix things. You can't stay apart. He loves you and you love me. So please stop acting like a kid and go speak with him."

Mia:

" Acting like a kid... Are you kidding me? Can you please imagine how hurt I saw the man I love in bed with a naked girl on top of him growing with pleasure?! I am not a kid, I am a wounded woman. And my scars aren't gone disappear like that, just by magic."

Maud:

"Mia, I am so sorry he cheated on you, really sorry, but what did you expect? My brother is a nice Guy, he's handsome, charming and becoming famous. You two looked amazing together but it was surely not easy for him to live without sex."

Mia:

"Are you kidding me? I am a virgin and its normal to wait, to be sure... If he did really love me he should have waited for me... you know what, am so happy now not to have spoiled my V card with you brother."

Maud:

"You can't make a man wait forever. I think you've read too many fairy tales story Princess Mia. Life isn't perfect and people make mistakes. You should forgive him for Cécile and for the money, its not like if it was important for you. Your family wealthy to pay the hôtel bill whatever it cost."

Mia:

"You know what Maud, you're right, my family will pay the hotel bill. But I think we will no longer let our tenant pay for such a low rent. Life in Paris is getting so expensive, I think I'll have my brother step-up the lease. He'll be happy since he always says your rent had been equally as the one of a council house. But since you were my friend..."

Maud:

"What? Mia you know I can't afford a bigger rent. You can't do that!"

Mia:

"Sure I can, don't you forget the building belongs to my wealthy family. And as your brother isn't welcome here, I suggest you go live somewhere else far far... somewhere you two could share together."

Maud:

"But Mia, we are friends, I love living here. Your brother is right the rent is too cheap for Paris and surely for this part of the city but please, we'll make arrangement to increase it. As long as I can afford it."

Mia:

"But Maud you can't afford it! It is a three bedroom, two bathroom, 102 m² for the rent of a studio. It was a friendly rent price, but since you are not my friend anymore, I would like you to leave."

Maud:

"But am your friend, I was always there for you..."

Mia (interrupting):

"I realize now that you have never been my friend. I was stupid to think so and I know it. You always took advantage of me, for my money, for my friends, for my generosity... But now it's over! Keep all my presents, the clothes and the Louboutins you borrowed from me. I could have accepted that you took your brother's side in this story but you went a step too far. Sorry but in my fairy tail, there is no happy ending for you."

Maud:

"But Mia..."

Mia (Slamming the door):

"Goodbye Maud"


	10. Chapter 10

I really feel strange ending things with Maud. I thought I would break down in tears and that my friend would be there for me but no. She judged me, she doesn't even respect my choice... But is she right ? Is it my fault? Should I forgive him?

Hell no!

There is no way I am taking him back!

I should call Lily, she is my real best friend since kindergarten, I trust her like a real sister. But as I open my phone there are a lot of missed calls from my mum, my brother Christian, from Elliot and of course from François.

I'll call Christian first to ever world war three.

Mia:

"Hello Christy, how are you?"

Christian:

"Hello Mia, I fine but I should be the one asking you. I tried calling you earlier."

Mia:

"I am fine, hard day at work, even you could have prepared better dishes than me today. "

Christian:

"No, you can't cook that bad!"

Mia:  
"Hey did you hired a gorilla to protect me"

Christian:

"Maybe, is there a problem"

Mia:

"No, thank you. But you could have sent Taylor."

Christian:

"Why aren't the two guys fine? Do you want somebody else"

Mia:

"Two guys! Come on I am not a baby! One would have been more than enough. You are so overprotective with me. Please just fire those guys and send Taylor to replace them will you?"

Christian:

"Hell no! I need Taylor here by my side"

Mia:

"Why do you need him so much?"

Christian:

"Because Taylor is in charge of my security but he also takes care of everything in my life. And I am pretty sure he wouldn't enjoy leaving escala to live in Paris."

Mia:

"Are you afraid you would miss or he would miss you?"

Christian:

"Don't be silly Mia, it's not me he would be missing."

Mia:

" Who then?"

Christian:

"Anyway are the guys ok? You must be mad but I wanted to protect you from that F#*+¥|... Frenchie."

Mia:

"Am not mad for once I really appreciate your over controlling behavior. And for the record I haven't even met those guys. But I heard they are doing well what you pay them for."

Christian:

"Yeah I heard from them that Frenchie tried to come to see you yesterday evening. I thought it was a good idea to stop him from approaching you."

Mia:

"It was. Thank you! I wouldn't have been necessary if only I had taken martial art lessons."

Christian:

"Yes I remember mummy wanting you to take some lessons. But you refused because pink kimonos did not exist."

Mia:

"Yeah that's too bad. Talking about mum, do you know why she and Elliot called me, did you tell them anything?"

Christian:

"No I promised you I wouldn't. But Mia yesterday evening I was at Bellevue, I had dinner with mum, dad, Elliot and Gia."

Mia:

"Why the hell was this social climber there? Is she trying to get to Elliot again."

Christian:

"She was there for work... And why do you think that Gia is after Elliot?"

Mia:

"Oh please Christian, she is after every man in Seatlle who have a 7 number amount in their bank account. I am sure she already had had her way with Elliot, but she didn't know our brother enjoys Kleenex relationships."

Christian:

"Kleenex what do you mean?"

Mia:

"Kleenex like a handkerchief . It means you take, you use and you throw away."

Christian:

"Hahahahaha that's an image but I don't like you saying such things. and I assure you she was there for work."

Mia:

"The parents are making some changes at Bellevue? No I like our house the way it is. What are they changing?"

Christian:

"Changing your room into a Spa"

Mia:

"What? No! Are you kidding?"

Christian:

"Of course I am kidding"

Mia:

"Although I like living alone here in Paris, it's not the same in Seattle. I really want to live in Bellevue. Please if they speak to you about a flat or something don't be on their side. I don't want to live alone. I want to come back to my house and my room and feel like nothing has changed."

Christian:

"Ok I'll make sure the changes are good for you."

Mia:

"Ok I trust you. I am calling Elliot and mum."

Christian:

"Ok take care."

Mia:

"Promise, big kisses, love you"

Christian (in french):

"Au revoir Mia"

Mia POV:

Pffff I really thought he was going to make his coming out with Taylor. I guest it won't be for this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all the new followers (and the old ones too) **

**And thank you for your reviews**

**If you want to give some ideas, just review or send me a PM. **

**They are all welcome, good or bad, and and I will all take them into account :-)**

Ok crazy brother… done.

Let's call funny brother.

Mia:

"Hello Leliot"

Elliot:

"Sweety how are you, I miss you"

Mia:

"Oh I miss you too"

Elliot:

"How have you been? Are you making crazy all the Frenchie boys?"

Mia:

"I am fine working a lot. I am not interested in Frenchie boys."

(I can't tell him the truth. Elliot would take the first plane and kill François)

Elliot:

"I bet you don't feel the same with the Frenchie fashion."

Mia:

"Hahahahaha you know me too well"

Elliot:

"Hey remembers you coming back soon and there is a limitation of weight for your luggages. Don't make the plane crash."

Mia:

"Maybe I'll send a few things by FedEx to lighter my luggages"

Elliot:

"You are a crazy shopping addict sweety."

Mia:

"We all have an addiction to something. May I point out you have one with with women."

Elliot:

"Nope... I am just like you... I am looking for the perfect fit when you re looking for the perfect outfit."

Mia:

"Hahahahaha I like your point of view, but please be careful. And please stop fooling around with Gia Matteo."

Elliot:

"I am just working with her."

Mia:

"Yeah yeah and I bet she wants to play Lego with you. I don't like her she's only interested in money."

Elliot:

"Are you saying I am not a catch?"

Mia:

"You are not a catch! You are a shark! But be aware of Gia she is a piranha.

Elliot:

"Hahahahaha how sweet of you my little dolphin to care about me!"

Mia:

"Oh that's cute, I love dolphin"

Elliot:

"I bet you do, but seriously is everything alright?"

Mia:

"Yeah fine I just miss you guys its not easy everyday"

Elliot:

"We miss you too baby girl. But you know that it's a fantastic experience for you and it will improve your cooking skills. Do you have any plans on what you will do when you come back?"

Mia:

"I don't know yet but I think I will try to build my own business up. find a place and create my deli and catering business.

Elliot:

"That's great and will you take some more classes."

Mia:

"I would like to. But speaking of future plans... I hear you are making some changes at Bellevue. I really hope you are not gone a destroy the spirit of our house! Don't go and instal new crazy things either in my room or the kitchen!"

Elliot:

"We'll see! But didn't worry me make an extraordinary work and my customers love my work. I have to go baby girl, take care, I love you."

Mia:

"Thanks, love you too. And promise you'll stay out of my room."

Elliot:

"Bye Mia"

Mia:

"Elliot... Bip bip bip bip"

DAMN!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading my POV, for following and reviewing **

**I am really sorry for all my spelling mistakes and my grammatical errors. **

**But english isn't my first language, I speak french. **

**But If someone, who speaks fluently english, would accept to correct my text before I post them. I would really enjoy some help **

**And if you want to give some ideas, just review or send me a PM. **

**They are all welcome, good or bad, and and I will all take them into account :-)**

Last but not least let's call mum ;-)

Mia:  
"Hello mum"

Grace:  
"Sweety, how nice to hear from you. It's been days!

I tried to call you and even skype you.

But you were unreachable. I hope everything's ok."

Mia:  
"Yeah Sorry mum. I…. did extra shift at the restaurant with my chef."

Grace:  
"Oh I hope you don't work to hard baby girl. I am impressed by your passion for cooking but you also need to rest and take care of yourself.

Do you practice any sports in Paris ?"

Mia:  
"Yes. You know I enjoy going to the gym several times a week. And don't worry mum I am fine, I just want to work the best I can so you can be proud of me when I come home."

Grace:  
"Oh my baby, We are proud of you! Not only because you work hard and you are passionate by what you do, but also because you are alone at miles away from us to do us. You dad and I, we are proud of you even if we miss you like crazy. We are looking forward for you to come back home."

Mia:  
"Speaking of home, what are you changing at Bellevue?"

Grace:  
"Nothing sweetheart just refreshing the house you know..."

Mia:  
"No and I don't wanna know! I don't want you to make too much changes!

I love our house the way it is. So please mum..."

Grace:  
"Don't worry, I am sure you'll love the changes we've mad."

Mia:  
"We'll see, but if I don't like them...honestly why the F..."

Grace:  
"Mia Barbara Grey. How dare you speak to me like this. I think you need to clean your mouth young girl, before you come back home. I will not tolerate such a bad language under my roof. Never did, never will."

Mia:  
"I am sorry mum, I didn't mean to hurt you. I will behave my best promise. You know how I loose my words when I get emotional. I am really upset of the changes you are making at Bellevue."

Grace:  
"Ok sweetheart. I can only imagine how it felt for you to hear we are making changes althought you are miles away. But don't worry it's only for good."

Mia:  
"But Elliot and Christian told me that you were changing my room in a spa and..."

Grace:  
"Have you been away for so long that you have forgotten how your brothers love to tease you especially Elliot. And you are so easy to play with."

Mia:  
"Oh yes, I am sorry, I really thought you were changing everything in a way that I would not have my place anymore at Bellevue."

Grace:  
"My sweetheart, you are our beloved daughter and Bellevue is your home we will alway have a room ready for you and don't worry the changes will only be good. I am sure you will love them."

Mia:  
"I hope so. I am really looking forward to come back home. I know I wanted to be an independant woman, but nothing feels as good as being with the ones you love and knowing they love you too.

Grace:  
"We all love you my baby. And it was such a difficult for us to let you go. So don't think that you don't have a place here.

Because you do, and we won't let you leave us again.

Mia:  
"Oh thank you mum, I felt so bad and really needed to feel cared about and love. Its not easy everyday for me you know. I miss you guys. And how's daddy. I haven't got an email from him for a while."

Grace:  
"He's been working on a big case for Grey House against a big media compagny. Kannagan or something like that. He is really busy. I haven't seen him much lately. But we will skype you as soon as possible, to see your beautiful smile."

Mia:  
"Hahahahaha okay skype me anytime day and night.

I am looking forward seeing you mum."

Grace:  
"Promise! I Love you sweetheart."

Mia:  
"I love you to mummy. Kiss daddy for me."

Grace:  
"I will do so. Take care."

Mia:  
"Promise. Bye".


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading my POV, for following and reviewing **

**I am really sorry for all my spelling mistakes and my grammatical errors. **

**But english isn't my first language, I speak french. **

* * *

Iam so stupid ! I never should have believed my brothers. I trust them so badly. Since I am a little girl I have always did. But they like teasing me especially Elliot. He has a trick to make me believe everything he says. I remember one day when he told me that frogs could fly, but they were lazy, so I had to blow in their...

Disgusting my mouth was Green and I was furious when mum told me it was a joke.

He's such a clown!

Several weeks passed and it was not easy for me. I did extra shift at the restaurant and a lot of sport. I started a regular programme in which everything was precisaly schedule not leaving me too much free time to think on how things had turned so bad.

I tried to work as hard as I could at my cooking classes to take my mind away. I loved Paris but I didn't want to stay here anymore. I wanted to go back home. I knew I had made the right decision leaving Seatlle but I really missed my familly. Everyday I spend in Paris made me feel sad. Since that bloody sunday, I didn't like walking in the streets, like I used to. I even started to hate all french people, especially boys. The only two boys with who I had an interaction were my twin bodyguards. My own men in black.

Since I felt like I had lost most of my freinds with the "François episode".I felt lonley but I didn't want to call him, talk to him or see him, I knew he couldn't approach me, althought I missed him like crazy. I only wanted to feel his arms around me, to smell his perfume, and kiss him one last time.

Our last kiss was so passionate, so strong, it hurts just to think about it. On this last saturday night in that club, when I told him I was going home, he hold me tight and wispered in my ear :"stay with me...all night".

It was not a question it was a more like a request, an order. It felt like he was telling me to go right but I wanted to go left.

I was so afraid, of sleeping in the same bed and...I was slowly getting prepared to loose my v card and it was obvious François was going to be my first but I didn't want things to go this way. I didn't want it to happen after a night of partiing with too much alcoohl. I wanted my first night to be special and magical. I wanted to be a Princess but I couldn't see François fit in the role of a prince charming. Maybe I didn't trust him enough, maybe I didn't trust myself. My gut told me to run out of that club, to go home alone, and not to sleep with him. Maybe I was right. Maybe I was wrong. The only thing I know, is that now I am alone.

One night, while I was looking at sex and the city season 2 – episode 1, I nearly cried my heart out hearing Carrie Bradshaw's quote :

« When you live on a tiny island like Manhattan the odds of bumping into the one who broke your heart are incredibly high. The odds of bumping into him when you look like shit are even higher. After a break-up, certain streets, locations, even times of day are off-limits. The city becomes a deserted battlefield loaded with emotional land mines. You have to be very careful where you step or you could be blown to pieces. »

STOP STOP STOP ! I had to stop the dvd. Althought I had seen this show it was the first time it spoke to that way. In my city their was no sex, but their was a broken heart. And everytime I went out of my appartement, everywhere I went I felt off-limits… She was speaking to me. She was speaking with here freind, Miranda, Charlotte and he kinky Samantha. I didn't have anyone here to stop me from living like Anne Frank.

I needed someone to talk to, someone my age who would understand my feelings... I had n't even mad freinds with my cooking classmates. And their was no way I was gone call Maud. But I did have a freind aboard. A real freind. So I just send a "SOS" text message to Lilly. She immediatly called me and we talked on skype for hours that night. Lilly and I we share all our secrets and we love each other like sisters. We are a great duo, together we play "bad cop VS good cop".

I am always so cheerful and in a happy mood. Lily is all the opposite: she is moody and likes being feisty and bitchy with every one but me.

Lilly knew from the start that I was with François. She even gave my some advice for my first time, which I thought would come anytime soon. She was furious when I explained to her the all situation. She used so much bad words that she could have scared Christian.

"That fucker! Don't worry I am gone distroy that assole on the web. Consider that his web page is burn. I am gone hack all his electronic devises. He'll live in hell. I knew something was wrong because you didn't call me for a while. But I was so busy with my exams at school that I didn't call you back. I thought you were afraid to tellme you had sex or that your were pregnant and that I was gone be a godmother. But nothing like that. Iam so sorry"

"Dont worry, I am ok. It feels good talkling to you."

"Hey anytime MyMy"

Hearing her say my nickname made my cry. Since kindergarden Lily called me MyMy. She said the first time she saw me I was wearing a Pink ballerina dress with a huge tutu she taught I was a doll and wanted me.

Her Mother told mine that that first day at kindergarden she cried when she left school and didn't stop until the next morning when she saw me, huged me and screamed MYMY. That nickname stayed and so does our freindship.

After speaking with Lilly I really felt better. Althought she was mad at me for not calling her sooner. And pretending in my emails and text messages that everything was fine. I told her I didn't want to distract her since I knew she was busy with school work and her boyfriend Mark. She told me it was not an excuse and that she had things to explain as well but we will have to that another day as it was late for me but early for her.

We said our goodbye and I went to sleep peacefully, my heart was still broken but my freind had tried to heal the wounds.

Like Carrie said at the end of the episode :

« And finally, the most important break-up rule: No matter who broke your heart or how long it takes to heal you'll never get through it without your friends. »

After my first good night sleep, since that horrible sunday, I started my day as usual. I went to work, went to the gym and went back home and guess who I saw standing on my rug, as I was climbing up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading my POV, for following and reviewing **

**I am really sorry for all my spelling mistakes and my grammatical errors. **

**But english isn't my first language, I speak french. **

**Thank you so much to leofire6 and ET828 for your reviews! I hope you will like this chapter :-)**

* * *

-OMG Lily! What the hell are you doing here?

-Nice to see you too Grey. It seems you are becoming as polite and welcoming as your charming brother Christian.

-Oh shut up!

I ran to her and huged her tight. She was my freind, my real true freind and she knew me more than anyone else. Althought we had talked for hours the night before, she knew I felt lonley and needed someone to be with me so she flew all the way to Paris for me. I huged her so tighed to be sure I was not dreaming and that she was not leaving me.

I started to cry, feeling so happy to see her and to have her in my life. As I was so emotional, it was hard for me to speak so I just let her unpack and started to cook some of her favorite meals. Cooking was the only way I could express her how happy I was. I made my special pasta al forno, as I knew Lily loved italian food and our own mixed chocolat cupcakes (black in the outside and white and creamy inside) with a fresh chardonnay from Christian's store room.

-So that asshole do you want me to turn his life in hell

-What do you wanna do?

-Hack his Facebook account or his email, his bank account, his webcam, ...I don't know something simple

-You are such a bitch! I am so glad that I am not one of your enemy  
-Haha you better stay on the bright side of my life. But if you ever step in to darkness they will be no boundries for me to hack your brothers computer again.

-Again, did you hack ... Brothers? Lily what have you done?

-Actually… I was triing to activate Christian's webcam but trust me MyMy, I lover your brother more since I saw how good his laptop was protected. He is a computer science genius. I tried really hard but I coulnd't get in. So I tried on Elliot's computer. As predicted, it was easy. Elliot isn't a geek at all, but I know now why you call him your « big » brother.

-What? Please don't tell me you saw my brother's... Oh I can't even say it!

-his dick, cock, joystick, love muscle, his third leg, his pedro, magic sick, his torpido, his meat popsicle, his wiwi, his chopper, his monster...yes I did !

-Stop Lilly! I understood! But how did you?

-Let's just say Elliot loves to walk around naked in his house while he works o his laptop. He lives peacefully in the wood, like a real cavman. And Mother nature has really been kind to him.

-OMG! Lily I need a drink!

I took out another bottle of chardonnay from the fridge

-Promise me you only did that once and you won't do it again!

-I can't lie to you MyMy! I was addict to your brother's body. It is to die for. But Christian did work his magic on all of Elliot's electronic devises. I can't even access his work computer anymore. Damn!

-Too bad for you but I can't tell you how much that makes me happy. Please don't ever speak to me of my brothers naked again. Or mention anything linked to them and sex in the same sentence. It feel like if you were talking about my parents… It's gross.

-ok promise. Anyway your brother has been so nice with me when I called to let him know that I was coming to see you, that I may not need to hack his computer again to see him naked.

-you called Christian and he has been nice with you? Are you sure you have diales the good number?

-yes I have asked his permission to come and see you. I know I can be a bitch but my parents have given me some manners you know. In fact they forced me to ask his autorisation because it is his appartement you are living in and blablabla. So my mother called yours - who was trilled by the way - and I called my loving Chrichri. I think he likes me. he was adorable on the phone, he said;

« Yes Liliy – good - ok - fine – take my jet »

-Hahaha he was not adorable he answered with monosyllabes

_Poor Lily, she really has got lol chances with Christian - she's deeaming... he is gay_

-But he offered me his jet for the ride! He let me travel in his flying 5star palace, it does mean something. Who knows, maybe one day I will became your sister-in-law.

I don't want want to tell her but I am pretty sure that's never gone happen. I am really blest to have such an extraordinary familly and it seems my brother, will never stop to amaze me.

After a very very very long conversation and multiples drinks we went to sleep .I didn't know how long she would stay with me, and I didn't want her to tell me yet. I would happen soon but I didn't wanna know when. Having someone with me and knowing that this person loved me and cared about me, it meant the world to me. We slept in the same bed, like when we were kids, creating a tippy under the bed cheats. We spoke and ate cupcakes all night.

The day after I was exhausted, but I coulnd't skip a day at the restaurant. So I went to work as usual. When my day was over, I found Lily waiting for me outside the restaurant.  
And we spend everyday like this during her jurney. I went to work earlier in the morning and since I had workers really hard the previous weeks my boss had agreed to free me everyday around three. While I was working Lilly was studying at the apartement for her computer science degree. The girl is a real geek, she things she can be the new Mark Zuckerberg. But since her father has a huge internet compagny maybe she'll achieve her dream. And I really hope she does. Lilly tried to explain a thousand time to me what her father does, why he is so famous, and how his technollogy has influenced internet, but I never understood a thing. I am still having trouble discovering how to use my new iPhone. Its not and it has never been a "money assets competition" between Lilly and I, but knowing that she's wealthy makes it easier for me. I know she is interested in me and that she has been, from the beging.

Every afternoon, we would meet to have a snack. Lilly loves pastery almost as I do and she is crazy about macarons. Than we would go around the city, and made a really "pastery shop rally". Like real toursites we went shopping, I showed her around the city. We went to the muséum, to art galleries, to the Eiffel tower (several times), to the Louvre, la pyramide, the tuileries garden, The Montmartre Cathedrale, the Notre-Dame Cathedrale, …and even boat trip. I really rediscovered the city with my freind. It was so much fun.

Until Lily had to go home.


End file.
